1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger for an LPI (Liquefied Petroleum Injection) vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat exchanger for an LPI vehicle that is mounted on a refrigerant line of an air conditioning and adapted for LPG (Liquefied Petroleum Gasoline) fuel to exchange heat with refrigerant circulating through the air conditioning.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an LPI (Liquefied Petroleum Injection: an apparatus for injecting LPG fuel in a liquid state) engine, different from mechanical injection type of LPG fuel depending on a pressure of a bombe, is provided with a fuel pump mounted in the bombe. The LPG fuel is pressurized to a high pressure (5 to 15 bar) and is liquefied by the fuel pump. The liquefied fuel is injected to a cylinder by using an injector so as to drive the engine.
Since the LPI engine is adapted to inject liquefied fuel, components such as a vaporizer and a mixer are not necessary. Instead, a high-pressure injector, a fuel pump mounted in the bombe, a fuel supply line, electric control apparatus (ECU) for the LPI engine, and a regulator unit for controlling fuel pressure are additionally necessary
The electric control apparatus of the LPI engine receives input signals from various sensors so as to determine a condition of the engine, and controls the fuel pump, the injector, and an ignition coil so as to achieve optimal air/fuel ratio and to improve engine performance.
In addition, the electric control apparatus controls the fuel pump according to fuel amount demanded by the engine so as to supply the liquefied fuel to the engine, and the LPI injector sequentially injects the fuel into the cylinders so as to achieve the optimal air/fuel ratio.
Since high-temperature fuel returned from the engine is returned to the bombe according to a vehicle to which a conventional LPI system is applied, a temperature of the LPG fuel in the bombe is raised and accordingly an internal pressure of the bombe is also increased. Particularly, in a case that the internal pressure of the bombe is higher than a charging pressure of an LPG station, LPG fuel cannot be charged in the bombe.
Since an additional fuel cooling apparatus should be mounted on a return line so as to lower a temperature of the fuel returned from the engine, manufacturing and installing cost may increase and the LPI engine may be hard to be installed in a small engine compartment.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.